swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Adaon
Adaon if you are willing to destroy my work just say it clearly ! My screenshot of the ARC-170 was nearly perfect ! So stop upload any version that is not better than yours as you pretend ! If you cannot survive the fact that some contributor can do a good job that do not come from you, try at least to do something better... --Niom 08:27, 4 July 2006 (CEST) ------------- Niom calm down. I have no idea what you are ranting about. Given all the work I've done here, to accuse me of "destroying" someone's work is childish. My record speaks for itself, please try to use a civil tone. I'm sorry you thought the picture was "nearly perfect," by all means put your ARC back. Let's do constructive work here if we can. Adaon 08:38, 4 July 2006 (CEST) ---- I m just disgusted to spend a lot of time and in game money to improve the wikipedia and see my work destroyed for a junk quality job ! Now I am seriously wondering if I am not just going to just stop contributing that wikipedia if it is to see it bullshited. End of story --Niom 08:50, 4 July 2006 (CEST) ---------------- Well I hope you don't quit, the wiki needs people committed to it. On the other hand, as it says, don't post here unless you don't mind your work edited. Also, I'm pretty sure no one could call the work I do here destructive (check my contributions, please) - like this flame war you've initiated, for instance. Your feelings are clearly hurt, and you are disgusted, and you have started using profanity, so at this point I suppose you have to do what you feel you have to do. If you have some criticisms of my work, go ahead and improve it. If you're just angry that someone changed something you did, I'm not sure what to tell you, this is a wiki after all. But let's calm down, shall we? It's just leading up to something ugly. Change whatever you feel like, Niom, it's a wiki. Have fun with it. Looking back at the starship categories, you and I have added almost all of the pics there, and I have more on the way. Why on earth are we fighting about this, when together we have done good work here? It makes no sense. Calm down, and make whatever changes you feel you need to. Adaon 09:00, 4 July 2006 (CEST) ----------------- Both of you have made good contributions. Why can't there by more than one picture per ship?--Emin 20:08, 14 July 2006 (CEST) :Sorry Emin, Niom already quit. I don't think it was just Adaon's actions that caused Niom to leave. It's sad to see Niom leave, I enjoyed contributing with them, but alas, it happened. --M.A.X. 21:44, 14 July 2006 (CEST) Creating a table Poked around a bit but I didn't find help in making a table easily. Do I have to enter the table formatting text manually or is there a simple way to do it? :As far as I know, you have to do it the hard way...at least that's what I've been doing all this time. --M.A.X. 19:57, 18 July 2006 (CEST) Hi Adaon What server are you on? - And thanks for editing my Dunelizard pic! :) Valfo, 11:56, 26 September 2006